


Light of my life, fire of my loins (be a good baby, do what I want)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Begging, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight feminization, Top Nick, daddy nick, established tomlinshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis Tomlinson always gets what he wants, one way or another.</em>
</p><p>Or, that one Tomlinshaw daddy kink that no one asked for, but everyone wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of my life, fire of my loins (be a good baby, do what I want)

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Nick's third person perspective, which is new to me, as I only write from the little's perspective as I don't have and experience or knowledge about being a daddy/mummy.
> 
> Title from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey. ('Light of my life, fire of my loins' is also a quote from the book Lolita by Vladmir Nabokov which is a really creepy book about a man who falls in love with a twelve year old girl and vice versa. But it's also a really good book).

It's two in the morning and freezing cold, and fucking Louis's got the window cracked open, chain smoking out into the night. He's been stressed for weeks, Nick knows that, but they got back from the O2 two hours ago, and all Nick wants to do is cuddle and sleep for the rest of his life.

"C'mon, Lou, bedtime."

Louis ignores him, and if he were in any other mood, ignoring Nick would mean a few dozen spanks over the arse, but right now, he's stress and tired and just downright upset, and he just _won't let Nick in_.

Nick's still watching Louis from their bed, duvet pulled up to his nose so only his eyes and tufts of hair are peaking out. "C'mon, sugar, little girls need their beauty sleep."

Nick's sees Louis's mouth twitch before he takes another drag to hide it. 

" _Louis_." He doesn't use the ' _daddy voice_ ' very often, but usually, Louis knows he means business when he does.

No matter how stressed Louis is, today is no different.

He puts his cigarette out, shuts the window and climbs into bed under the covers, but he doesn't curl up next to Nick like he normally does, just faces away from his with a good foot between them.

"What's wrong, kitten? C'mon, tell daddy."

"I'm sleeping." Louis replies.

Nick frowns. "C'mon, sugar, you're upset, you know what the rule is. Tell me what the rule is?"

Louis sighs. "Always tell daddy when I'm feeling upset, stressed, angry or anxious." Louis sighs again and turns around to stare at Nick. "I'm upset, I'm stressed, I'm angry, I'm anxious, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Louis sighs again and his mouth twitches. "Same thing as always. I know after this break we'll be done, and I don't want that to happen."

"Then don't let it happen."

Louis shakes his head. "It's not as simple as that and you know it."

Nick shakes his head, smiling softly, reaching forward to brush his fingers through Louis's fringe. "But it is. Now it's time for all good little girls to go to bed. Got another big day ahead of us."

"Fuck me first, daddy?"

Nick shakes his head. "No. Bedtime, poppit."

"Daddy, _no_." Louis whines.

" _Louis_."

Louis pouts, sliding his hand onto Nick's hip, digging his nails into the skin there. He moves his hand towards the waistband of Nick's joggers and slides his fingers under it, reaching down until he can wrap his hand around Nick's half hard cock.

" _Please_ , daddy?"

Nick groans. "God, Louis, it's two in the morning, kitten, princesses need their beauty sleep, don't they?"

"Daddy, please fuck me?" Louis flutters his eyelashes, and Nick wants to laugh, so he does. "Daddy, look, m'hard, please."

Nick shakes his head and pushes Louis onto his back, sliding on top of him, absolutely dwarfing him. "After daddy fucks you, you're going to sleep, aren't you?"

Louis nods, brushing his nose against Nick's in an Eskimo kiss. "Yes, daddy."

Nick smiles. "Good girl." Nick reaches over to the bedside table and opens the top drawer, pulling out the lube and shutting it again. He sits up and kneels between Louis's thighs. "On your front?"

Louis nods once and Nick helps him onto his front, tucking two pillows under his hips to lift his arse into the air.

Nick tickles his fingers down Louis's spine, tracing the shape of Louis's spine until the younger man shivers, pressing a soft whimper into the pillow under his face. "Good girl. Look so beautiful like this, don't you? All spread out and soft and open for daddy. Such a good girl."

Louis falls pliant under Nick's touch as he continues to run his fingers over Louis's back, massaging the knots out of Louis's muscles.

"You feeling calmer now, little lamb, less likely to jump out of your skin?"

Louis hums. "M'still hard, daddy."

Nick smiles, rubbing his thumb down Louis's spine. "I know, little bear, I'll get to it."

Nick continued to massage his fingers down Louis's back, pressing cheeky little fingers to Louis's hole, kneading Louis's cheeks with his knuckles.

"Daddy, _please_."

Nick chuckled softly. "Patience is a virtue, ladybug." He picks up the lube anyway and pops the cap open, spilling the liquid gel onto his fingers and rubbing it in, warming it.

" _Daddy_."

" _Patience_ , Louis." Nick says, slapping a clean hand down on Louis's arse cheek, not too hard, but hard enough that Louis whimpers.

"Yes, daddy."

Nick smiles. "Good girl." He presses a lubed finger into Louis's hole, sliding down to the last knuckle and curling it until he finds Louis's prostate, stroking and petting it religiously as Louis whines and whimpers and cocks his hips into the pillow until Nick adds a second finger and he comes.

"Louis, did you...?"

Louis whimpers, still riding his high, nodding his head. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, daddy please, daddy, I'm sorry, god, daddy please."

Nick shakes his head and chuckles, and still fucks his fingers into Louis's hole until the younger mans whimpering in oversensitivity. "S'all right. Daddy wanted you to come on his cock twice. Now you'll have to come three times, won't you?"

Louis whimpers, toes curling against Nick's calves, nodding.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Daddy. Yes, daddy."

Nick smiles, stretching Louis's hole, scissoring his fingers apart.

"Daddy, hurts."

Nick hums. "Hurts good or hurts bad?"

Louis whimpers, spreading his thighs a little more, opening himself up for Nick. "Good, daddy, hurts good."

Nick hums, nods his head and continues to finger Louis, adding another until he knows Louis's close to coming again and pulls his fingers out.

"Daddy, please, _no_."

Nick chuckles, but otherwise ignores Louis's pleas, spilling lube onto his hand and slicking up his cock.

" _Daddy_."

Nick presses in slowly, keeping a steady pace until he bottoms out, hips pressed into Louis's arse. "You good, baby?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, daddy, can you..."

Nick hums, pulling back out until only the head of his cock's inside Louis still. He pushes back in hard, fucking up into Louis over and over again until Louis moaning into the pillows, pushing back against Nick's thrusts.

Louis comes once more before the oversensitivity gets to hard to ignore and he begs Nick to pull out and come on his hole, which Nick does.

"How are you feeling now?"

Louis yawns as Nick gets up to find a towel to clean them up. "Sleepy."

"Good." Nick says, kissing the back of Louis's neck and cleaning Louis's arse and the small of his back. "I think you've ruined the pillow."

Louis frowns sleepily. "Sorry, daddy."

Nick smiles and turns Louis on his back to clean his front, throwing the pillow away. "S'all right, baby, you did such a good job for me."

Louis smiles softly as Nick throws the towel and soiled pillow away and climbs into the bed next to Louis.

"You're my good girl, and you're going to do such a good job tonight. You'll be amazing."

Louis curls around Nick's side and hums. "Last one for a year. A year of staying in bed with you _all day_."

Nick chuckles. He likes that idea very much.


End file.
